


Burned

by tiny_white_hats



Series: Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s03e08 Lovers Walk, F/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/tiny_white_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander Harris deserves to burn for what he's done to her. Cordelia POV drabble, post-Lover's Walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the LJ comm Open_on_Sunday, for the prompt "fire."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, nor do I claim to.

He deserves to burn. He deserves to ache and throb and hurt like she does, like he’s burning alive. He deserves suffering, feeling his whole damn heart being ripped out and used as an ashtray. He deserves searing, gut-wrenching agony; with each movement the blaze of ripped stitches from rust-red rebars. He deserves to be consumed by fiery, unquenchable pain until he burns, all red-hot flames and suffocating smoke and excruciatingly pure white ashes, before he blazes out, and everything’s cold and dead.

She can’t make him burn.

Instead, she cuts up all his pictures and burns them to ash.

fin.


End file.
